Tales of the UDC: Things Best Left Forgotten
by J D Adams
Summary: The Universal Defense Command is a peace keeping agency established by various races to keep everyone safe. An old Decepticon science ship that has been left floating in the vastness of space, suddenly begins transmittign again for unknown reasons... RnR


In 2055, Lifeless in space, a large, clearly Decepticon, ship was discovered drifting aimlessly

In 2055, Lifeless in space, a large, clearly Decepticon, ship was discovered drifting aimlessly. A shuttle purposefully forgotten by those that launched it. The Autobots and the Universal Defense Command have been keeping tabs on it. The Decepticons weren't ones to just set a perfectly good ship adrift in space for no reason. Though no missions had been sent out to explore it for that same reason; as that is how many tragic tales begin and the UDC didn't want to dispatch a team and lose them when the vessel didn't present any danger. As long as it remained dead their stance wouldn't change. It would be 30 years before something prompted them to explore it.

In 2085, a weak distress signal was discovered beaming from it, where not even the best Autobot communication experts could detect one before. "So... weak... need energy... need help... don't let me die..." Was all that the repeated signal said. It took several months for the reports of the signal to filter through all the red tape, that had surrounded the ship till then, to reach sympathetic ears in the UDC, and for a team to finally be gathered and launched to the vessel and find whoever was transmitting the signal and save them and any others that might be on board. The decision would later be considered a great mistake. This is the story of just how grave a mistake it was.

--

A board a small Autobot scouting vessel, the red Omnibot known as Overdrive looks over the crew of his expedition. "Well this is certainly a strange pairing. Motorvators, Omnibots, Sparkabots, and Jumpstarters... The UDC certainly is being over cautious on this one..."

"Well, can you blame them? A Decepticon ship abandoned for who knows how long, with who knows what on it, suddenly starts showing minor signs of life." Responds the red and yellow Motorvator, Flame. "With the Jumpstarters we have demolitions in case we need to destroy the ship. With us, we have Road Caesar in case there is anything really dangerous on board. The Sparkabots are a mixed pot of power, speed, and brains; and you can never have enough of those elements. And you guys, are some of the most decorated Autobots around. I don't think the Autobots would have lasted long during the years Optimus' crew were gone without you. So its only natural that you guys have been chosen to lead this mission."

Overdrive nods. "True, I just can't shake this strong feel in the bottom of my processors that this mission is a bad idea."

"You shouldn't worry so much sir." say the rough rugged voice, of Downshift, the bulky white Omnibot. "I believe in our crew, and I have faith in you as a commander."

"Not to break up this budding touching moment of reassurance," the gruff voice of Twin Twist "But we're ready to dock." He says and dims his optics 'Whatever is on that ship, has to be better then this mush.' he thinks to himself.

Overdrive nods and walks over to the captain's chair and takes a seat. "Alright, prepare for docking procedures. Blazer, Camshaft, and Sizzle; be on standby. You three will be going aboard first to scout around and see what info you can gather about this ship. You three are the fastest we got, so if there is any trouble you'll be able to get away quickly. I sincerely doubt that anything that may be on board will be completely harmless."

The smaller ship approaches the large Decepticon vessel, a tube extends from the side and links up with an airlock on the Decepticon ship. The small scouting party makes it way across the bridge into the dark corridors of the mystery ship. Faint lights spark though out the halls of the ship, reducing visibility

"Lets get this over with quickly." Blazer says "I had a nice date lined up with this excellent ladybot... Which got delayed for this. The fast we get this over with, the faster I can get back to her." He says with a soft grin and transformers, turning his lights on bright as she zooms down the hall.

"Slaggit, get back here!" Camshaft says with a sigh and shakes his head. "Come on Sizzle, Best to follow him before we get into trouble. ". The pair transform to their vehicle modes and chase after their companion.

--

Deeper in the ship, a jolt of energy brings to life the cameras on board, which monitor the progression of the Autobot trio. "They come..." a crackling staticy voice says. "Soon... shall feed... shall have revenge..." He says to himself watching the trio explore the dark corridors of the ship. "Maybe, should wake others... let them... play with guests... Yes... sounds delicious..." The voice cackles as a surge of energy goes over the control panels and the corridors the Autobots are exploring light up, but only ones leading to where the voices wants them to go.

--

"Hey, looks like someone turned on the lights!" Blazer says with a laugh. "Lets see where they take us." He says and revs his engine and heading further down the corridor right as Sizzle catches up with him and follows happily. "That stick in the mud Camshaft seems to think you going off on your own is a bad idea... So I'll keep an eye on you, after all what's trouble without me being there?" He laughs as he leaves a trail of flames behind him.

"This is strange..." Blazer says actually slowing down a bit as he notices the sudden drop in temperature. Ice clinging to the walls and ceiling as frost starts to gather on his hood. He stops and transforms, the exhaust from his cooling unit turning to ice crystals in the air. Walking down the hallway, he eventually arrives at a door that is completely iced over. He touches two fingers to the side of his head, and begins to scan the door. "Hey, Flamey, your the brains. What do you make of this?" Blazer asks over his radio.

"Well, what ever is generating this cold, is certainly coming from inside that room..." Flame says as he examines the images. "There seems to be writing above the door... "Project: Icewind" it says. That would explain the extreme cold. It also explains that this ship's purpose was scientific. But what they were doing had to be pretty extreme if they weren't conducting their experiments on Cybertron... Best to proceed with caution."

Sizzles transforms quickly and looks to Blazer. "What's the hold up? Can't get past the ice? Allow me!" He says and points his arms at the frozen door, and before anyone can object, he revs his engine and flames shoot out of the exhaust ports on is arms, melting the ice... and the door.

"Well, I supposed there is no heading back now..." Flame says. "Keep me posted Blazer, I'll see if I can find any mention of this Project: Icewind in any of archives."

"All right. Come on Sizzle. Lets go." Blazer says as he steps in the room, and is instantly covered in a layer of frost. "Man, its cold in here..." He says and looks around "Everything is frozen!" He says in shock as he notices everything in the room is encased in thick layer of ice.

"Sooo... Cooold..." A shivering metallic voice says, at bright red rounded optics light up from the darkness of the frozen room, which startles the pair of Autobots.

"Who's there!" Sizzle demands, and revs his engine once more using his fire to light the room, and letting them get a glimpse of the other figure in the room. A tall thin black robot with ice blue highlights and marble white face. There is a Decepticon symbol on his chest. Like the others his body is frosted over. His optics brighten in fear of the fire and draws away. "NO FIRE!" he shrieks and pulls out a rifle and shoots a blast of pure cold from, Sizzle only barely being able to jump out of the way, as the blast catches his right foot, freezing it to the floor in a thick sheet of ice, like what covers the rest of the room.

"Y-y-yoooou doooon't want tooooo help me... Yooour just like thoooose t-t-that did this tooo me!" He says and walks forward slowly. "B-but I shooowed them... and I'll shoow yoooou tooo that Icewind isn't to be m-m-m-messed with!" He says angrily and grabs Sizzles arms as the Autobot tries to use his flames to defend himself once again, but the Decepticon grabs them and they instantly begin to freeze on contact, becoming brittle as if they were dipped in liquid nitrogen, before they are ripped from his body and shatter on the floor.

Blazer falls back on his aft in surprise as he watches the Decepticon attack Sizzle, pulling back and punching a hole right through the red and black Autobot, his body freezing up like his arms before he shatters into a million pieces. Blazer struggles to get to his feet and runs away as the Decepticon approaches him next.

"Slag!" He says to himself "Slag, slag, slag..." He reiterates as he transforms to his car mode and speeds down the hall as best he can, passing up Camshaft completely who has finally managed to track down the pair only to sigh in annoyance and turn around. "Would you stop taking off like that!" Camshaft yells.

Back in the room, the Decepticon glares as the Autobot gets away and transforms into a treaded vehicle with a plow/cowcatcher hybrid in the front. On top his gun is mounted as a turret giving him the look of some kind of Cybertronian tank, as he gives chase to the escaping Autobot, the corridors freezing up like the room he was contained in as he passes through them.

--

"Yes... Show them... what they... walked into... Icewind..." The voices crackles as it watches the chase with glee. "Don't kill all them... Others will want chance... and I wish to feed... fear flavors well... " he laughs manically as he switches cameras to a pair of rooms, one displaying "Project: Flamethrower" and the other "Project: Plant", jolts of electricity washing over the doors, causing them to open as a pair of red optics light up from the darkness in both rooms.


End file.
